Rabbit vibrator
Rabbit vibrator or Jack Rabbit vibrator or Jessica Rabbit vibrator is a vibrating and rotating sex toy made in the shape of a phallus with a clitoral stimulator attached to the shaft. The name of the device is derived from the fact that the clitoral stimulator looks like a pair of rabbit ears. In the history of sex toys, Rabbit Vibrators appeared relatively recently (a decade or so ago) in response to the growing female demand for more pleasurable sex toys and gained additional notoriety after it was the star guest in an episode of HBO's TV series Sex and the City (season 1, episode 9Sex and the City Season 1, Episode 9) featuring Vibratex's Rabbit Pearl. Rabbit Vibrators are designed to give more intense sensations than the more traditional dildo or clitoral stimulator, since they are designed for simultaneous vaginal and clitoral stimulation. The device can be used for solo pleasure or as part of partner sex. Construction and types The original Rabbit Vibrator was pink, but it is now available in a huge array of other colours. Any Rabbit Vibrator consists of two main components: shaft and clitoral stimulator. Since the first model, manufacturers have been gradually coming up with increasingly complex and varied designs. One of the more notable innovations is the inclusion of rotating beads inside the shaft. The beads can be made of plastic or metal and tumble or spin inside the shaft as it rotates, helping to provide additional stimulation at entrance to the vagina (the first inch or so of the vaginal canal has a greater concentration of nerve endings). Some vibrators' shafts are covered by spikes, bumps or ribs which are designed for similar stimulation. The base of the tool is usually a control panel. It contains several buttons and switches for speed control and functions selection. Some of the vibrators have a remote control, with or without a connecting wire. A separate battery pack and controller gives the toy the potential to work at higher power and speed without adding to the bulk of the toy itself. Some contain multiple vibrating motors which are usually designed to function simultaneously or separately within the shaft, head and clitoral stimulator. The popularity of the rabbit lies in the fact that it can cater to the varied requirements of different users whose response to sexual stimulation may be not the same. The clitoral stimulator attached to the shaft is designed mostly in the shape of bunny ears. The purpose of the bunny ears is that they can be placed along the sides of the clitoral hood, providing a unique fluttering sensation which many women find more pleasurable than direct stimulation of the clitoral bud itself. However, there is now a huge range of variations on the theme: dolphins, monkeys, beavers, birds and other shapes are also available. Rabbit Vibrators are also available with various different functions and features: waterproof, multi-speed, rotating, gyrating, escalating, pulsating, quiet, etc. Multi-speed devices tend to be more versatile and therefore more popular, since the speed level can be adjusted from slow to high for the intensity a user wishes. Waterproof designs allows using the toys to be used in or out of the water and are also handy for women who tend to ejaculate copiously (getting water in the workings tends to destroy the motor and/or electrical components, causing the untimely demise of the toy). There are some models which include all these functions in one single device, or just some of them. There are also some triple action Rabbit Vibrators, i.e. they include an anal stimulator on the other side of the shaft. Materials Normally Rabbit Vibrators are made out of a jelly-like substance (poly vinyl chloride), silicone (semi-organic polymer), rubber (elastic hydrocarbon polymer) or latex (natural rubber) materials. Their soft and pliable texture makes them ideal for intimate use. Silicone vibrators are easier to clean and care for, since this material is not porous, therefore no bacteria or foreign matter is absorbed by the toy. Silicone retains heat and has no odor. Jelly material is porous and cannot be sterilized in boiling water and has a scent of rubber that some find unappealing. In order to escape this smell some producers aromatize the products with more pleasurable scents. Rabbit Vibrators made from vinyl, plastic, metal, elastomer materials can be also found. They are much less porous than jelly, or non-porous at all, but the texture is smooth and firm. Various manufacturers have been looking for more suitable materials to respond to customer demand for more pleasurable and safer materials. Recent research in this field has helped to create such patented materials as Crystalessence (thermo plastic rubber), Futurotic (thermal plastic elastomer), Jel-Lee (poly vinyl chloride), AquaGel (poly vinyl chloride), SoftSkins (thermal plastic elastomer) and some others. Use and pleasure Rabbit Vibrators have been designed for simultaneous internal (vaginal) and external (clitoral) stimulation. The rabbit-shaped stimulator is positioned against the clitoris (or anus), whilst the shaft is inserted into the vagina. However, many women eschew the penetrative part preferring to simply use the rabbit for clitoral stimulation. To this end, a number of 'rabbit' toys have been made which simply consist of the vibrating bunny ears without a penetrative shaft. Rabbit Vibrators can also be used for anal stimulation, and can therefore be used by men as well. (To maintain good hygiene, it is highly recommended that toys used anally be covered with a condom before use. A new condom should be each time it is swapped between anal and vaginal use. Ideally users should have separate toys for both anal and vaginal use. The same rules apply to sharing toys with different sexual partners: use a condom on anything porous, wash before and after use and between different sexual partners.) Whilst using a Rabbit Vibrator, users may well benefit from using additional lubrication, as jelly can absorb the body's natural lubrication, and both jelly and silicone create friction against skin, and lack of moisture may cause irritation, discomfort or pain. Some vibrators come supplied with a suitable lubricant. References See also * G-spot vibrator * Anal vibrator * Waterproof vibrator * Sh! Women's Erotic Emporium * Good Vibrations (business) Category:Sex toys sv:Rabbit and pearl